Dawn of the New Age
by CrystalMoon17
Summary: In the 2015 town of Shady Creek, a new era of villains and heroes is rising. With thirteen-year-old Maddie Foster stereotypically paired with Foster Enemy Number One, it will take all she has to survive this DC game of cat and mouse.
1. Chapter 1

Madison Foster woke up with a gasp. Today was the day of selection. The day she had trained for all her life. Her town, Shady Creek, trained their youths from day one to become a hero or villain. Nobody can tell who will be which until the machine tells them, so they teach them about the superheroes and villains. So when the day comes all the children of age (Which is 13 by the way) they can adapt to their selected hero/villain. The teenagers cannot choose their new mentor. The machine, gifted by an unknown alien race, will look at their personalities, likes, and looks to determine their new mentor. Madison rushed to get ready, quickly fixing her blonde hair into a long intricate braid. Combing her chin-length bangs into position, she looked at her choices for today's outfit. She went with a lavender, button up, short sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and white boots. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she ran downstairs for breakfast.

oOo

"Hurry up Maddie, were going to be late!" called her sister from downstairs. "I know, I know." Maddie replied, leaping from the last step. Grabbing her toast, she followed her sister out the door. Loren Foster, Maddie's sister, had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, the opposite of her blonde haired, blue eyed sister. Loren was two years younger than her sister. She was supposed to sit behind the glass wall and watch who her sister becomes. Their parents were already there, who left work early. Maddie got in line to register herself, when she saw her friends walk through the door. She waved Ary and Kristi over. They all waited in line while the nervous silence covered them like a quilt. Coming up to the counter she told them her name and ID. They sent her into the waiting room with all the other teenagers. In there she saw some of her friends and neighbors. Standing in the corner was the person she least wanted to encounter, Cole. She was still mad at him, so she walked to the other side of the room and completely ignored him. Her friends soon joined her, and together they looked at this year's heroes and villains. "I wouldn't want to be Miss Freeze or Little Penguin." Kristi said. "Me too!" they all agreed. "Everyone please walk in to the selection room for the selecting." a voice said over the PA. All the teens walked nervously into the selection room. Ryan, one of her neighbors, went first. The machine scanned his hand and said his name. It beeped twice and the title HERO filled its screen. It then cycled through all of that year's heroes and came to a stop on Nightwing. Suddenly Ryan's clothes changed to become Nightwing's costume. He then stood to one side of the machine for the heroes. 24 people later, it was Maddie's turn. She stepped up and placed her hand on the scanner. "MADISON FOSTER" it said. Its screen went blank then beeped twice, and the title VILLAIN filled the screen. She let out a small inaudible squeak. She saw her sister gasp behind the glass wall. It cycled through the villains and landed on… Harley Quinn. Maddie looked down and saw her boots change: one black and one red. Her jeans turn leather; one side black, the other red, and her shirt turned into a black and red corset. A small black leather vest with three red diamonds appeared over her shoulders, and her hair was done up into two pigtails with one end dyed black the other pigtail red. White face makeup was powdered on her face with black around the eyes. Fingerless gloves appeared on her hands colored along with the rest of her outfit. Two guns flanked her hips, and a giant hammer with a black steel handle wrapped with leather, a massive steel head topped it with a spiked metal belt with Harley Quinn's logo on it. Then to top it all off, two massive hyenas appeared one on each side, completing Harley Quinn's Arkham City plus small leather vest and hyenas look. "Wow." was the only thing that was said for the next five seconds. Maddie moved to the villain side of the machine with her heart racing. Ary was next, her result: Poison Ivy. Kristi after her: Catwoman. Two people later it was Cole's turn. Maddie hoped he wouldn't get Batman or Superman. The screen beeped and the title VILLAIN popped up. It cycled through the villains until it stopped on…. Joker. If looks could kill, Cole would be dead. A mix between hatred, shock, and fear blanketed Maddie's face. She knew her villains, and this was not going to end well. Cole clothes changed to a purple suit, with all the Joker accessories, and his hair, once blonde, is now a shaggy green mess. A blood red smile was painted on his face with white makeup. As he walked to the villain side of the machine, the tension was so thick, that Maddie could have crushed it with her hammer. Once all the teens were selected, they were released into a clearing where their new mentors would pick them up. A police helicopter, spray painted green and purple on one side and red and black on the other, hovered above the clearing. When the ladder dropped down, Maddie knew she'd have to run for it. Grasping her hammer, she sprinted to the dangling ladder. Heaving the hammer up into the helicopter, with some help from the passengers inside, she began the climb into the helicopter. Halfway up, Maddie heard a soft whining sound from below. Looking down, she saw Bud and Lou, the two hyenas, looking up at her with pitiful eyes. She sighed and yelled into the helicopter "WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Two harnesses were tossed from the helicopter. Maddie caught them then lowered them down to the two hyenas, who stepped into them. Latching the harnesses to the ladder, she continued her climb into the helicopter. Once inside Maddie finally caught her breath. Panting she sat down and watched as Cole also climbed into the helicopter. Looking around she noticed that neither Joker nor Harley Quinn were in the helicopter, but instead two henchmen from each villain. Maddie was handed her hammer by the smaller of the two henchmen, who looked as he expected her to hit him with it. She silently took her hammer and stroked Bud and Lou, who had been pulled, along with the ladder, into the helicopter. "You will be taken to Arkham Asylum." said the largest henchman. "That is where Joker and Harley will be waiting for you." The two teens glanced at each other, and then looked away as if repelled by a magical spell. The henchman looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment. The ride was silent, except for the occasional yawn, sneeze, or uncontrollable laughing. The laughing was caused by Lou, who was positioned right so when he sneezed he sprayed Cole with a booger blast. Maddie just couldn't help herself. The henchmen contained their laughter better than she did but the faintest of snickers was still heard. Cole was handed a towel to clean himself off with, but it wasn't very effective. A henchman dug through a compartment and found a new suit for Cole. Cole walked to the far end of the helicopter, while Maddie covered her face with hyena, changed into the non-snotified suit. When he was finished, the suit was thrown out the helicopter, and Maddie repositioned Lou's head. "We're here." the smallest henchman said, gesturing through the now open door. Maddie leaned towards the opening and saw the Arkham Asylum, the darkest and creepiest place she had ever seen. (If you want to know what Arkham Asylum looks like, look it up, I'm not describing it). The helicopter landed on a black landing pad that was painted green with Joker's logo on it. Maddie stepped out of the helicopter alongside Cole. Looking down she saw Bud poking her with his now gas-mask covered face. Maddie's head snapped up, but she saw it too late. PSHHHHZHHHHSHSHSH. The giant green cloud of laughing gas reduced her to a heap of giggles. Glancing over her shaking shoulder, she saw Cole in the same position. A shadow appeared over the two of them, and Maddie felt her wrist being bound and bag go over her head. Still laughing like a maniac, she was dragged into the asylum.

**AN: **_**hello! It's me CrystalMoon17! Hope you like my new story! Yes I do have some repeated characters from other stories, but that doesn't mean it's the same person. R&R! CrystalMoon17 out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie woke up to Bud and Lou licking her face. Pushing their faces aside, she sat up, still dazed from the laughing gas. Cole was a couple feet from her, bound, gagged and out cold. Maddie looked down and saw ropes that had been ripped through by hyena teeth. "Good boys!" she said rubbing Bud and Lou's heads. She stood up and walked over to Cole, pulling a dagger from her boot and started cutting his ropes.

When she was done, Bud and Lou happily licked his face. "Marg" he groaned sitting up. He opened his eyes, and stood up slowly. Maddie grabbed her hammer from its position of leaning against the wall. She took in her surroundings, a small jail cell with the wall bed torn off the wall and thrown out the door, no toilet appeared anywhere, destroyed or not, and the keyhole was busted up beyond recognition. Hefting her hammer up onto her shoulder she scanned the metal bars for a place of weakness. Finding none, she aimed for the middle of the bars and swung. KEERASHHHH.

The hammer went through without any resistance. Coming out of the cell, she found an empty hallway. Bud snuffled the ground, and then let out a bark, of some sort. Maddie followed the two hyenas who were leading the way with their noses to the ground. Maddie heard the sound of running footsteps, and turned, hammer posed. Cole stopped short at the sight of Maddie holding her hammer in preparation to swing. He held up his hands, and she lowered her hammer and continued to follow Bud and Lou.

The group came to a halt, in front of a doorway for a throne room. It had two large warped thrones, and flanking the large thrones were two smaller ones. Maddie could only guess who they were for. She stepped into the room with caution. As soon as her foot hit the floor, the lights came on in a flash. "Welcome, welcome, one and all to the crowning of the villains!" Joker cackled from his throne. "Holy-" Cole said, eyes staring straight up. Maddie did the same, and saw balconies filled to the max with henchmen. All yelling and jeering at each other. Bud and Lou raced to doggy sized thrones with plush red pillows.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Get over here!" Joker shouted over the noise. Cole cautiously jogged over to his throne, while Maddie cartwheeled to hers. Harley Quinn smiled at her apprentice's show of agility. The two teens stopped in front of their seats and a very small henchman placed crowns on their heads. Maddie's crown was made out of onyx and rubies while Cole's was platinum and emerald. The teens then took their places in their shadowy seats of doom.

"Now, this is just the beginning of your new lives." Joker said with a smile. "Later on we will have a party with the other new villains. But until then you will have time to make yourself at home." "But that doesn't mean destroy the place!" Harley Quinn interjected. The henchmen groaned like scolded children. At that comment Cole and Maddie found it hard not to smile. "Take them to their rooms!" Joker commanded. The teens were lifted onto shoulders and carried to their new bedrooms.

Once in her new room, Maddie fell onto her bed with a massive sigh. The sigh then changed to giggles as bud and Lou rushed in, tackled her, and licked her face. She got out of the bed and picked up a chew toy that was on the floor, and threw it across the room. Bud and Lou sprinted after it, shoving each other in the race to get to it first. Maddie whistled and they both stopped and saw that she hadn't thrown it at all. Maddie found another chew toy while they ran back to her. Bud's was a hamburger and Lou's was a hot dog.

Throwing the hot dog on one side of the room and the hamburger on the other, Maddie scanned the room. The walls were white, with three giant black diamonds on the wall with her bedroom door. The one where her bed was had vines on it, and the one opposite of her door had a giant cat. The floors were a dark wood. Her bed turned out to be a massive queen sized bed. But that's not all. To the right and left of her bed, attached to the wall 7 feet off the ground, were two other beds, also queens. She climbed the ladder to the one on the left. Its comforter was black with Harley's three diamonds, the top and bottom ones were white and the center one was red.

The pillow had her name on it in gold, and the same design. The sheets were just red. Above it, there was a plaque engraved with her name on it. She leapt to the other bed across from it; the comforter was light pink, with black cartoon kitten faces on it. The pillow read Krysti in gold, matching the comforter, and black sheets finished the set. This plaque reading Krysti, same as the pillow. Dropping down to the bottom bed, the comforter was white with green leaves and purple flowers. The pillow was the same with Ary spelled in gold. The sheets were purple like the flowers. She read the last plaque: Ary. Her friends.

They had beds in her room? Then she realized, the Gotham City Sirens: Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. That means she and her friends could have sleepovers! Yay! _No, bad Maddie think villain._ She thought. _Or not, since they put it in my room. Okay, Yay!_ She checked the clock on a shelf that was next to each bed. 6:13 pm. She jumped off the bed and did a front flip. Bud and Lou were chewing their toys happily.

She walked over to her closet and opened it. Her closet door led to three other doors, each engraved with a name. _Like the beds. _She noted. Maddie opened hers and found pajamas (which were half black and half red with three diamond of the opposite color shorts. With a white t-shirt that snugly fit, and had the three diamonds, two black and one red.) And all kinds of other clothes for any occasion along with two copies of the outfit she was wearing. Also in her closet was a giant stash of bones for Bud and Lou, and three hammers. Stepping out of her closet, which was built in to the wall opposite of the beds, she noticed another door six or seven feet away.

Opening it, it turned out to be a bathroom, with three sinks, mirrors, showers, and toilets. They were even marked with each girl's symbol. The sink was loaded with baskets of face cleanser and makeup. The sinks were all connected by a marble counter, and dark wood cabinets beneath. The tile matched the marble counters. Exiting the bathroom she noticed a shelf that stuck out two feet from the wall next to each bed. Vaulting up the ladder to her bed, she sat on the end of her bed and looked at the shelf. The shelf contained an alarm clock, a laptop, an iPhone, an iPad, and a small remote. _I like this place better and better._ She thought. A knock came from her door.

Leaping off the bed, she answered the door. It was a henchman. She decided that she was going to call all the henchmen she didn't know, Joe. Joe said "Come with me, were going to the helipad." Maddie whistled, and Bud and Lou snapped to attention. She motioned towards the door, and they ran to her. Grabbing her hammer, she followed Joe out to the helipad, Maddie's excitement grew. She couldn't wait to see her friends. Cole was already there, sitting in the helicopter. Apparently Joker and Harley already left. So Maddie got another ride in the helicopter with Cole. Yay. Taking a seat opposite from him, she settled down for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The helicopter landed at the Glacier for the annual Penguin Party. Maddie stepped out of the helicopter and scanned the outside of the club. Man, villains leave lots of traces. There were vines, whip marks, extra patches of ice, massive claw marks, cane indentations, hand and foot holds for an XXXXXXXL, tire marks, and large scattered clumps of clay. She walked towards the roof exit, and slid open the door. A blast of music, lights, and singing exploded through the door. Maddie felt like she was pushing through a hurricane trying to get the doors closed with Bud and Lou on the same side of the door with her. Finally she came to a set of stairs leading to the dining area. Sitting on the banister, she spiraled down the staircase to the party below.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maddie noticed her friends sitting at a table with the kid who had become the next Bane. She knew his name is Abel, and he really used to bug her before but, she'll have to get used to him now. "Maddie!" both girls screamed at once. They ran towards each other in a group hug. Bud and Lou, not wanting to miss out on the action, ran circles around the hugging trio. "Awww. Are these your hyenas?" Ary asked rubbing the top of Lou's head. "Yeah, the one you're petting, that's Lou. The one that's trying to take Abel's leg off, that's Bud." Maddie said with a laugh. "So, how's it going? I see that both of you are adapting well." Maddie noted, gesturing at their new looks. Krysti was in Catwoman's Arkham City costume, and Ary was in Poison Ivy's only more modified to fit her age and modesty. "Great!" Ary said with a little hop of excitement" "Me too" Krysti replied. "Just wait till you come to my place!" Maddie said raising her eyebrows with mock secrecy. "Welcome one and all!" Penguin said, interrupting their conversation. The girls sat down, and listened to Penguin's speech. "To the annual Villain party!" everyone cheered, except Bud and Lou who let out their hyena cackles. "Please help yourself to the bar and refreshments. And for once, don't blow up the casino." He muttered something about Killer Croc and anger management. The party resumed as Penguin retreated back into the icy depths of the club. "Ladies." Abel said gesturing toward the bar. Ary and Krysti took an arm, while Maddie got a piggyback ride. Taking a seat at the bar, the girls ordered: strawberry lemonade, a pina colada, and a pineapple mango smoothie. Slurping their straws, they told each other everything that happened after the clearing. Ary was taken to the flower shop where Poison Ivy's lair was. Only she went by plant, not helicopter.

Corrupted and mutant vines had burst from the flower shop, and radioactive sludge had seeped from the cracks. "Whoa!" Ary said, walking into the flower shop with Ivy. At first, she stopped at the sludge, and then stepped into it. Realizing that she was fine, Ary continued into the floral shop. After you got past the inside of the flower shop, Ivy's lair began to unfold. Plant capsules with 'only Ivy knows what' inside were everywhere. Mostly around the edges of the room, the large capsules seemed to contain something, about human size. Ivy showed Ary the kitchen, living room, and Ary's room. When they got to Ary's room however, Ivy disappeared, into the depths of the floral shop.

Ary shrugged it off and continued walking towards her door. Her door was a light wood with her name spelled out in flowers on it. Opening her door she found the oddest of surprises. The room was completely empty, except for a small Harley Quinn figurine. Ary walked closer to the figurine. When she was close to it, she reached out her hand and poked it. The figurine rocked back and forth till it was straight again. "Huh" Ary said. The figurine the opened its tiny mouth and released a spray of laughing gas. Before Ary was completely subdued she wrapped herself in plants, and slid herself out the door. "And then I woke up in the plant mobile." Ary said concluding her story to her friends. "Wow" Krysti said. "My story won't be a shock then"

Krysti was taken by the Cat cycle, to Catwoman's place. Arriving at her apartments, it looked as if Catwoman didn't have a lair at all. Going through the apartment door, that was where the relation to an apartment ended. Catwoman's lair was stockpiled with cat statues, gems, jewels, and weapons. There was also a kitchen, lounge room, and mega TV center. Waltzing to her bedroom door, Krysti noticed her mentor's disappearance but didn't question it. Opening the door she found the weirdest of surprises, the Harley Quinn statue strikes again, only this time Krysti whipped herself out the door, and woke up in a stolen Mercedes.

"Oookay" Maddie said, her expression riddled with confusion. "Well, I didn't put them there, so you can't blame me." Each girl simultaneously sipped their beverage, face in the same concentrating glare. "Whoa! I wouldn't want to be the cause of that face!" Abel exclaimed putting up his hands in surrender. "HOLD UP! What if our mentors put them there to bring us together?" Ary said bolting straight up and snapping her fingers. "Right!" Maddie said excitedly.

"The Gotham City Sirens! Remember that class where Mr. Matawan told us about that?" Krysti exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Soon all of the girls were bouncing up and down. "Hey what's Cole doing with Piper, aka Talia al Ghul?" Abel questioned. All three girls froze. Their head turned simultaneously, each girl wearing the same stony expression. Sure enough Cole was snuggling with Piper.

Maddie pulled a dagger from her boot. Thankfully the music was loud enough that neither Cole nor Ashlyn heard the whistle of the blade as it sailed through the air. The blade caught the end of Cole's sleeve pinning his arm to the wall. Maddie threw another blade; this one stuck the collar of his suit. She continued until Cole was unnoticeably stuck to the wall. "Get out of that one, freak." Maddie muttered to herself. Piper or Cole must have wanted something to eat/drink, because Piper got up and walked away. Cole tried to follow, but found himself stuck to the wall.

"And that is why I don't label my stuff." Maddie implied as Cole desperately tried to free himself. Piper came back to help but, the knives were too far into the wall. Maddie, Ary, and Krysti made an attempt at containing their snickers and giggles, but the situation became funnier and funnier. Starting with Piper breaking one of her blades in the frantic move of freeing Cole. Abel started to get up, but vines wrapped around his legs, making sure he didn't move from the spot.

Pretty soon, Cole had attracted the mentors, and they were making bets on who did it. Harley recognized the blades but didn't say a word. Not able to stand the humiliation, Piper left Cole stuck to the wall and at the crowd's mercy. "Okay, lesson learned." Krysti said. The others agreed. Maddie got up from the bar stool and walked over to the edges of the crowd. Pushing her way through, she finally made it to the center of the action. Scarecrow's apprentice (Jesse: male) was trying to inject Cole with his fear serum, but the girls got there first. Krysti left Jessie in a burlap pile, while Ary surrounded the girls and Cole in a bubble of plants.

"Stuck?" was the only thing Maddie said. "Ya think?" was Cole reply. "Brrr." Ary said. "Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?" Maddie gave her an evil glare, and pulled the first knife from Cole's arm. After fifteen minutes Cole was finally free from the wall. Maddie then stuck the knives back in the holes in the wall. "You're going to need a new suit." Maddie said her face expressionless. The plants parted and she disappeared.

The other two gave Cole a killer look and also left. After the three girls were back in their seats, Ary removed the bubble, making Cole look like an escape artist. "You guys want to go out on the roof?" Abel asked when he had finally freed himself from the vines that had trapped him before. "Sure." The simultaneous reply was so in harmony that it sounded like one person. "Okay then," Abel said, sweeping the trio off their chairs.

A barrage of giggles came when the girls were lifted into the air. Abel effortlessly carried the girls onto the roof, tossing them onto one of the arranged couches and lounges. "I'm going to get some more food and drinks. BRB." Abel said before he disappeared down the stairs. "Sooooo, who do you think is the cutest villain?" Krysti asked once Abel was out of earshot. "I don't know, but Ary would be _perfect_ for Killer Croc!" Maddie teased, poking her friend. "Whaaaat, no!" Ary exclaimed. "You have to date _Cole_!" Ary shot back, elbowing Maddie in the ribs. "Hey, I tried that already, it didn't end well."


End file.
